The present disclosure relates generally to air handling units and, more specifically, to integrated filter supports of air handling units.
Air handling units are widely used in Heating, Ventilation and Air Conditioning (HVAC) systems for the purposes of changing the thermal conditions of air and removing undesired particles and odors from the air. An air handling unit is typically designed to have a casing, within which various components are installed. For example, an air handling unit may typically include a heat exchanger and a fan for circulating the air to be conditioned in heat exchange relation with the heat exchanger.
An air handling unit may also typically include a filter, which is typically removable and replaceable, for screening undesired particles from the air flowing through the air handling unit. Accordingly, a filter support (e.g., rail, rack, bracket, drawer) may be attached to (e.g., screwed to or otherwise fastened to) the interior walls of the air handling unit casing for locating and supporting the filter.